1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer products, and more particularly, methods and apparatus for securing a button to a housing while retaining a desired orientation for the button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products generally require mechanisms that assist a user in providing internal operational components instructions. Examples of such mechanisms include buttons, sliders, and keyboards. Small form factor consumer electronic products, such as portable media players and the like, have small enclosures that leave little room for expansive mechanical inputs. Additionally, in some cases, the mechanical inputs include external features, such as symbols indicating their function, that must retain a specific orientation.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution for securing a button to a housing while retaining a desired orientation for the button.